


Helpless.

by My_Cherik_Shot



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Anal Sex, Bottom Charles, Charles Always Says the Absolute Worst Thing He Could Possibly Say, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Drunk Sex, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Erik is a Shark, Erik is a Sweetheart, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Protective Erik, Shower Sex, Top Erik
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7733539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Cherik_Shot/pseuds/My_Cherik_Shot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La preparatoria y universidad Xavier para hombres... O mejor conocida como la cárcel a la que estoy atado hasta que mi padrastro diga lo contrario, o cumpla 21. Y todo pinta para seguir igual este año... O al menos, eso creo -Charles Xavier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helpless.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, otra idea de estos dos que flotó sobre mi cabeza y me disparó con su rayo láser de inspiración(? x'D De paso el nombre también es por Hamilton loool

No había internado más prestigioso que el Internado Xavier para Hombres. Cientos de jóvenes vivían y estudiaban allí. Incluido el heredero Xavier, Charles. El cual no estaba allí por su completa voluntad, pero ese es otro tema.

Hoy es el primer día del último año de Charles en la preparatoria, nada realmente trascendental considerando que tendría que seguir allí hasta los 21 años. Y otra vez, este año no se sentía para nada diferente. Otra vez los mismos rostros, los mismos pasillos, las mismas habitaciones... La misma soledad. No, no es como si no tuviera amigos. Hank y Alex eran buenos amigo, cuando no estaban ocupados besándose, pero lejos de ello, estaba completamente solo... Y esa era otra cosa que no parecía querer cambiar.

O tal vez lo haría... Tras cruzar la puerta de "Literatura 109". Pero eso Charles no lo sabe...


End file.
